sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Galena-Calcite (Aptos)
Galena-Calcite, or GC, is a crystal gem used by Aptos. Appearance Galena-Calcite is an average gem, with a height of about 5'4", and while they have present definition in muscles, the lean nature makes them less visible. His skin is tanned, with black lines running up the limbs and spine, spreading thinly on the hands into a circle in the back of the hand into five separate lines for fingers. Similarly, the lines end in circles on the top of the feet, though this is not visible due to the shoes they wear. He has black eyes, and frequently has a smile lr neutral expression, seleom a frown. His gem is around his nose, a shaft of clear-white calcite as the nose, and the Galena cube connected to the side of it, extending to the right. Their long-sleeve shirt is plain white, with a black vest on top of it. The pants are plain black, with white socks and white tennis shoes with black outlines. Personality Due to their unusual nature of having two different crystal structures without being a fusion or cluster, Galena-Calcite has a surprisingly stable personality, having been made already used to compramise and agreement between the two personalities. Galena supplies a more idealistic mindset, providing positive emotions and compassion due to that batches purpose of selflessly protecting others from accidents, crimes, and attacks in domestic areas, though this also supplies some suspicion. On the other hand, the noble Calcite provides a more practical and adaptive mindset, looking for understanding of motivations of others and looking for solutions to problems, however their nature as a noble with such dimensional abilities provides a sense of entitlement and lack of self-motivation, hoping others might do the work they find not suited for them. These both perfectly combine in one completely stable personality, which allows them to fuse easier due to synchronizing well with others, though this can also tend to make them not speak their mind as much as to how the fusion should act. Abilities *Weighted Net Proficiency: Galena-Calcite is somewhat proficient with a weighted net, able to cut with sharper wiring in the net, charge it with mild energy, and throw it with relative ease. However, they can also be clumsy, and trip over the net themself, or get an ally tangled if they get too close. *Quick Reform: Galena-Calcite can reform in just a few moments after being poofed, though they lack a decent amount of energy and reform in the same outfit or a malformed outfit unless they take longer, with a second of rest only able to allow him to move kata for a moment or summon a weapon. *Attack Magnet: Galena-Calcite has the uncanny passive ability pf being an attack magnet. Friends and foes alike have an additional natural inclination to hit them, and accidental attacks or falling objects are more likely to hit them. Projectiles can swerve to hit him, he can be drawn to an attack, and a dodged attack may end up hitting him instead. However, this can be used actively, which increases its effects, absorbing some of the attack's damage without harm, and taking the full blow at will with his body, though this take energy to be most efficient. *4-D movement: Able to change his spessitude by moving ana or kata about a meter, though he can not move in the other three dimensions while moving in this fashion. Both methods of this can create unusual effects in dimensionally alterred areas like the temples, functioning similarly to the temple door in that it can move throughout rooms or even in the original space as if the temple wasnt there. When moving kata, he can bring just himself for minimal energy, but for a lot of energy he can bring another person, but this is most often used for a quick hiding spot for a few moments. If moving ana, he can percieve spatial distortions, such as portals, warp streams, and pocket dimensions opening, but this takes a lot of energy to sustain, so it's mostly just for quickly looking for a destination for half a second. Fusions *When fused with Helenite (Aptos) and Impactite (Aptos) they form Popigai Breccia (Aptos) Trivia *At first this was just going to be Galena, but since whenever I researched Galena they had images with calcite attached, I thought it looked cool and changed it. *Their ability to be hit, while originally fine with Galena, ends up ironically hurting due to Calcite's dislike of pain, with GC taking a hit on purpose by impulse, and subsequently regretting it. *The general idea of a Calcite being unique as a noble with distinct abilities is based on their niche inside Pokemonboy3000's Universe Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Approved Characters